Apologize (It's Too Late To)
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: A romantic getaway sounded like a great idea to them... but they didn't tell anyone beforehand, having been somewhat secret with their romance to begin with. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and GirlGoneGamer, AU and set in late 2016)
1. A Little Rest & Relaxation

_**12 hours earlier…**_

" _We're gonna take a vacation, Yukie. Going over to Martha's Vineyard." Amanda explained._

" _Mhm, good." Yukie responded, not looking up at her… and Amanda saw the earbuds._

 _Amanda walked over, yanking Yukie's earbuds out._

" _Will you please listen to me?!" Amanda responded._

" _Don't yank my earbuds again or else. Matter of fact, go run off with him! I don't care!" Yukie replied angrily, before putting them back on before changing the song. "Basic bitch." She muttered._

 _Amanda had no idea what had gotten into Yukie lately… she at first suspected it was drugs but then reminded herself that she saw no signs of drug abuse._

 _Which had led her to think that Yukie hadn't been as okay with Amanda and Finn being together in a romantic sense as Yukie had led them to believe._

 _Amanda rolled her eyes before she wrote a note on the notepad in the room._

 _She put the cap back on the pen before she set it down and stormed out, slamming the door and walking down the hallway before walking into hers and Finn's room._

 _And Finn saw the look on her face._

" _She wasn't listening, didn't seem to care when I yanked her earbuds out and told her where we're going… lets go." Amanda responded before they kissed._

" _First few days we've had off in a while, let's spend them together happily." Finn replied before they grabbed their duffel bags and left…_

 **Present time…**

' _Going on vacation with my boyfriend, don't bother looking for us since you didn't bother to listen.'_

Yukie read the note over again… but the words didn't change and she picked up her phone and called Baron.

"Hey, Dollface." Baron greeted.

"Get a group together!" Yukie replied in a serious tone.

"Who ran off?" Baron asked, glancing at Seth after he and Ashley walked over.

"Mandy and Finn went on vacation, as Mandy put it in the note! Probably ran off to elope!" Yukie explained.

"They didn't tell you or you weren't listening?" Ashley asked once the phone was on speaker.

"I… might've ignored Mandy until she yanked my earbuds out and then I blew up at her." Yukie admitted.

"You are fucking unbelievable! Listen when she's trying to tell you something, Shirabuki. She and Finn are your friends." Ashley responded.

"I made a mistake, Hardy, people do that!" Yukie replied.

"Ash calm down, you are all moody today." Seth said.

"Jeez thanks asshole." Ashley muttered. "Me and Seth will find them."

Ashley hung up and looked to Baron.

"Okay. Find Akam, Rezar and Joe, bring them with us." Ashley responded.

"What about Yukie?" Baron asked.

"No way, she's the whole reason why we don't know where they are." Ashley said.

"Ashley, did Mandy ever talk about a favorite place to visit? A childhood vacation spot?" Seth asked, Ashley thinking.

"Pack your bags babe. I think I know where they are." Ashley said before they left.

The rental had crossed into the beach town line as Finn and Amanda looked at each other.

"Welcome to my first vacation place." Amanda replied with a smile.

"Nothing like home." Finn responded before they kissed.

"I wish Yukie had listened." Amanda replied.

"Maybe she'll come around. Did you tell Ash?" Finn responded.

"Just that we're taking a few days off. She knows when I need privacy." Amanda answered.

"That girl will fly into a panic because you didn't tell her. I wouldn't be too surprised if she's packing her bags right now." Finn said.

"She probably is… I just hope she takes it easy for the baby's sake." Amanda replied, Finn turning startled.

"Do her brothers know?" Finn asked.

"Yeah we all know. If you look very close you can see the start of the bump. But unless you know she's pregnant it will look like she's just put on a little bit of weight." Amanda explained.

"So that's why Seth had been acting different." Finn said.

"Protective… sorry I didn't tell you but I just found out yesterday." Amanda replied before they kissed.

"They wouldn't get mad at you because you told me?" Finn asked.

"Ash just told me I can tell you but if she said if you tell anyone else she'll gut you like a fish. They're want to keep it as quiet as possible for now." Amanda explained.

"Sounds like her." Finn replied.

"Yeah but in all honesty… I feel hurt that they waited til I was the last one they told." Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand on Amanda's left wrist.

"They would had to tell Matt and Jeff first, because they know Ashley that well that they will pick up quickly on new behaviour and changes." Finn said.

"True but I grew up with her, she and Yukie are basically my sisters… I just hate feeling left out." Amanda replied.

"And you're feeling shut out from Yukie's life…" Finn responded.

"I don't want that happening with Ash… I almost lost her before." Amanda replied.

"I'm sure they would have had a good reason to keep it from you." Finn said.

"I hope so." Amanda replied before they kissed and Finn slowed the speed of the car once they found the hotel.

Amanda heard her phone chime and looked, seeing a text from Ashley.

' _We're coming to look for you. You got all of us worried sick about you.'_

' _Don't panic, we're okay. Martha's Vineyard, Harbor View Hotel… please call off the search party.'_ Amanda responded before she got out and her and Finn grabbed their things, locked up the car and headed into the hotel.

"She's not gonna call them off, is she?" Finn asked after they checked in and got into their room, Finn closing and locking the door.

"Why do you think that?" Amanda responded after they set their things aside and wrapped their arms around each other.

"I've absconded with her little sister for a few days of rest, sex and relaxation. Not necessarily in that order." Finn answered with a slight smirk at the end before they kissed and began to undress before Finn put her on the bed and grabbed a condom out of the bag before he put it on.

He lightly clipped his teeth along Amanda's neck and left collarbone, Amanda closing her eyes and mewling at the feeling as Finn had hiked Amanda's right leg up around his back to allow easier access thrusted himself into her.

In their rental car in Oakland, California, Ashley turned to Seth.

"Boom! I was right." Ashley said before showing her phone to Seth.

"What is it with Mandy and hotels with fireplaces?" Seth muttered.

"I don't know but that's beside the point. We found them now let's go on a holiday on our own." Ashley said.

"That does sound damn good." Seth responded before they kissed. "You getting hungry?" He asked.

"It's all good, I came prepared." Ashley said before opening a backpack full with snacks.

"Ooh, jalapeno kettle chips." Seth responded before Ashley playfully smacked his right hand. "I thought you brought those for me, you've never liked jalapeno chips."

"My appetite's gone weird, babe." Ashley responded.

Seth nodded and continued driving.


	2. Same Ol Mandy

Jeff picked up his phone when he saw Amanda's number and answered it.

"Hey, kiddo. You have everyone…" Jeff responded before he heard the headboard bang against the wall repeatedly and the noises increasing before he quickly hung up, Matt walking over.

"Was that her?" Matt asked after he had gotten off the phone with Ashley.

"Yeah… you don't want to know." Jeff responded.

At the same time, Amanda had arched her back and ran her nails down Finn's back as he dug his nails into her hips… he could feel his hardened manhood being squeezed and knew Amanda wasn't going to hold on much longer.

The two screamed out in pleasure as they crashed from their natural highs and Finn turned them to their sides before he removed himself from her and wrapped his arms around a breathless Amanda after pulling the condom off of him and throwing it away in the nearby light blue tiny trash can.

But as she tried to move to see if anyone was going to bust the door down, Finn saw her cringe slightly.

Finn felt bad as he knew he was unintentionally rough with her and nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing it.

"I'm sorry, love." Finn responded after looking at her, Amanda lightly resting her right hand on his face.

"It's not your fault, Finn, it's just been a while for me." Amanda replied gently.

"Still, sex should be pleasurable and a woman shouldn't hurt unless it's her first time… and from what you said, you were 16 when you lost your virginity. And you're so small, I'm worried I might be too big for you." Finn responded before he and Amanda sat up… and she picked up her phone, the call having automatically hung up but she realised she accidentally answered Jeff's phone call.

"And Jeff heard us going at it." Amanda replied quietly… before Finn heard the room phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?" Finn asked, Yukie sighing in relief.

"You've got some damn nerve not telling me yourself that you've absconded with her for a little rest, sex and relaxation!" Yukie replied angrily.

"I believe your words to her were to take off with me and that you didn't care, Yukie." Finn responded.

"When I see your leprechaun face again, I'm gonna fuck you up when you've taken my bestie with you!" Yukie warned.

"I think Corbin has gotten to her." Finn responded after lowering the phone before he put it back to his left ear and heard Baron on the other end.

"Seriously, Yukie, stop freaking out for God sakes!" Baron told Yukie, before turning his attention to the phone. "That girl's got some issues. Too hyped on candy and Melanie Martinez music… Anyway, don't mind Yukie, she wants to check on you both."

"I didn't say that! Let me talk to the broomstick with the beard and teeth!" Yukie retorted.

"I'm not a broomstick, Yukie. And we're alright, we're just taking a much needed break." Finn replied.

"Tell that fool I'm on my way with a two barrel shotgun! I already filled up the Soul a few days back." Yukie retorted in the background.

"You don't have a gun! Jesus, chill the fuck out… well… you two both needed it, I'll just take care of stupid while you're gone." Baron explained.

"Who are you calling _stupid_ , toothpick?" Yukie questioned.

"Yukie, they need time to themselves." Baron replied.

"You know what, I'm out this bitch, and going on my own vacation too. Peace out!" Yukie retorted, before leaving.

"She needs to." Baron muttered. "I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry, as long as Yukie doesn't plan to burn down the apartment or your clothes."

"Great idea!" Yukie shouted as she heard Baron say that.

"Rezar!" Baron replied, Rezar picking Yukie up and taking her back upstairs.

"It's not so much the clothes but I keep a lot of treasured items that belonged to friends. They're locked up safe though." Amanda explained as Baron heard the ocean waves in the background.

"Good. Now you relax." Baron replied before the call ended… and Amanda answered her own phone.

"Sorry about that, Jeff." Amanda replied, her face a light red.

"It's alright, I called at the wrong time, kiddo. Enjoy yourselves." Jeff responded before they hung up.

Once Yukie was in her room, she called John.

"Yukie, have you heard from Mandy?" John asked.

"She's actually on vacation. But I'm held hostage at the moment." Yukie explained.

"Rezar gets a little into being a bodyguard, just let it wear off… but yeah, Mandy's been really stressed, we all have." John responded.

"Your younger sister goes off with her 35 year old boyfriend and you say she's just stressed." Yukie muttered.

"Wait, what?" John asked.

"Oh you want me to speak you? Or you need a hearing aid? I said, your younger sister went off with a leprechaun and you say she's just stressed? I don't think so!" Yukie retorted.

"I'll admit, 9 years is a bit shocking of an age difference but from what I can tell, Finn is good to her." John responded.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for her. Throwing her own life away with him is a bad idea!" Yukie explained.

"No, it's a sign that she's opened up her heart after how her exes were to her. Mandy's not a kid anymore, just let nature take its course." John responded before they hung up.

"Nature take it's-" Yukie grumbled before Hiroki walked in. "There you are." She responded as they hugged.

"What's this about you yelling about Mandy and Finn now? Seriously, what have I told you, betray both of them to make them leave you alone." Hiroki explained as Yukie turned confused.

"What?" Yukie questioned.

"I'm just screwing with ya!" Hiroki replied after a laugh, Yukie laughing as well. "But the age difference with them is a bit shocking." He responded.

"Honestly, I wish Mandy had chosen you." Yukie replied, Hiroki's eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

"What? She likes me?" Hiroki questioned.

"Not like that but I know you liked her when we were younger. And you're only 3 years older than she is." Yukie replied.

"Ah, is this about Mandy still looking 18 and people thinking that Finn's a predator for going after her?" Hiroki questioned.

"Actually… I wanted a break too. But I'm held hostage by telephone pole and Rezar, thinking that I was going after them." Yukie explained.

"Double barrel shotgun?" Hiroki replied, arms crossed.

"Yeah." Yukie admitted.

"Well, Ash and Seth left to go looking for them. They didn't say where though." Hiroki responded.

"Well, I don't care at this point. I only did that to scare him." Yukie explained.

"Scare him out of loving Mandy?" Dakota asked after Rezar had let her in.

"Yeah, duh. I just want to see how set he is on protecting Mandy. But I did that as a joke, as long as Mandy don't know, she'll go ballistic." Yukie responded.

"You'll go ballistic when Mandy gets pregnant one day." Dakota muttered.

"What did you say?!" Yukie exclaimed.

"You'll go ballistic when Mandy gets pregnant one day." Dakota repeated a little louder. "Look, it's gonna happen, love has already bloomed between them. He's a lot better than her exes and I know that because Randy used to beat the hell out of her and Cody cheated on her!" She responded.

"Where's my damn razor?!" Yukie retorted, before Hiroki held her back.

"You're not going to cut anyone. You've done this to get out of the hell we lived and now you're gonna do that to her?!" Hiroki explained.

"Might as well. She knows too much!" Yukie answered, showing a serious anger face.

"Well I'm not gonna spill your secrets but I only told you the truth because you need to know that Tiny's found a good guy." Dakota replied before she left, Yukie sitting down.

"Think I'm being too hard on them?" Yukie replied.

"What's the answer?" Hiroki questioned with his arms crossed. "After when she left, our lives when to complete hell. And then you changed, resulting into hurting and beating up people, classmates, and even teachers… you could have gotten jail time, if Dad never bribed the jurors." He explained.

"True." Yukie replied.

"So relent a little. They're still keeping their relationship out of the public eye." Hiroki responded.

"Like Renee and Dean. But how long would you wait to take a girlfriend on a romantic vacation?" Yukie replied.

"Fairly new relationship… 6 weeks. I guess they've been dating since SummerSlam so that's about the timeframe." Hiroki answered.

"Yeah, whatever the number it is. But for now, I want be alone in the room while doing nothing." Yukie explained.

Hiroki nodded and left… and Yukie stretched out on the bed.

' _Ease up… I'll try.'_ Yukie thought.


End file.
